


1001 Askran Nights

by Megzarie



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fire Emblem Heroes Book I Spoilers, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megzarie/pseuds/Megzarie
Summary: Desperate to turn the tides of war in his favor, Prince Alfonse goes against his father's advice and uses the ancient relic Breidablik to summon a powerful entity that resides within it. Little did he know what having such a flirtatious and snarky djinn would hold in store for him. When a plea for help becomes a fight for the world's very survival, how will our prince fare with Kiran, his new tactician and djinn, at his side?
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 10





	1001 Askran Nights

A figure approached an ornate altar, eyeing the dusty old relic sitting on its surface. He bit his lip, nervous about what he was about to do. He was expressly forbidden by his father to touch the relic, but if the legends were true then this could be his last chance to save his kingdom. 

The relic was said to house an ancient and powerful entity who granted wishes to those who possessed it. However the entity that was imprisoned inside of the relic was infamous for causing mischief and mayhem on a whim. It was one of the many reasons why it had been left untouched for centuries. He could only pray to Askr that whatever power rested within it would cooperate with him. He hoped that he could convince them to help fight off the Empire.

He braced himself as he gingerly picked up the oddly shaped relic. He dusted it off, polishing it with his cape. He inspected it closely wondering how it worked. The legend that he found in the castle library didn't mention how to activate it. He eventually found a tiny leaver and pulled it.

As soon as he pulled the lever, he found himself being surrounded by smoke. He dropped the relic in a panic, pulling out a sword to defend himself. He was sure that the Emblian Empire had found him.

"Finally! It's been like… at least three centuries! Do you have any idea how cramped it was in there?" 

The figure turned around to see that a gorgeous woman was standing right next to the relic. The first thing he noticed, much to his shame, was how provocative she was dressed. The bustier she wore emphasized her rather large chest and left little to the imagination. Her midriff was also on full display. The man was brought up to be more dignified than this, but he couldn't help but stare.

"Speechless are we? You're too cute, Master." She said with a wink.

"M-master? No I only activated the relic to-"

The woman placed her pointer finger on top of his lips as if to shush him. Her ocean blue eyes studied him as if she were analyzing him. She circled around him a few times before she stopped and giggled.

"Oh my… don't tell me you came here and released me without knowing what it was that you were signing up for, my young prince." 

"The legend in the archive only vaguely described that the relic housed an ancient and powerful spirit. It didn't say that there was a woman trapped in there." The prince said he felt slightly unnerved by his current situation.

"Ah, I see then. Then I suppose it is my job to guide you from now on." She said clapping her palms together for dramatic effect. The various amounts of gold jewelry that hung at her waist like a belt made a jingling sound. The prince then realized that he had seen this on dancers from other realms. The jewelry was meant to enhance and emphasize her every move.

"Now, before we get to do what I think you came for, we need to lay down some ground rules. First off, I cant raise the dead or interfere with anything under the jurisdiction of Hel. Just trust me on this, it never ends well. Secondly, I can't-"

"Pardon my interruption, but you are talking about the 'wishes' that were briefly mentioned in the archives, correct?"

The woman sighed. "Right, I guess we'll have to start from the ground up! My name is Kiran and I am a djinn. And since I was kind enough to introduce myself, it would only be fair if I got to know the name of my new master."

"A Djinn?"

"Yikes, they really didn't keep records on me? You would think that with my reputation for causing misfortune, they would've at least written down some documents as a warning. Unless they destroyed evidence of my existence? Hmm… oh well. I'll explain the basics to you but I still need a name." She said while folding her arms.

"R-right my apologies. I am Prince Alfonse of the Kingdom of Askr. It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Kiran."

"Lady? Now that's new. Most people who awaken me from my prison aren't usually concerned with treating me like a Lady. I suppose I can't fault an innocent soul like you though." 

"If I am to request your aid it would be in my best interest if I treated you properly, wouldn't it?"

"I like you, Master Alfonse. Out of all of the masters that I've had in the few millennia I've been alive, you are like… in my top five already." Kiran said gleefully. Prince Alfonse couldn't see her face through the face veil she wore that covered her nose and mouth. However, if he could he had the feeling that she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Truly? Even if we've only just met? Do they really treat you that poorly?"

"Like a slave. It comes with the territory of being a Djinn. We are summoned by the person who will be our master until one of two conditions are fulfilled. The first one is simple. We give our masters three wishes and once those three wishes have been fulfilled, we go back into our relics. Well… they're more like prisons, but the second one can be even worse than the first one depending on who the master is. Simply put, the second condition is death. If the master dies, we go back into the relic. Some people tend to save their third wish for emergencies so sometimes we end up serving them until they pass away"

The prince blinked as if he cannot fathom treating the woman in front of him like that. However… he did come to ask for her aid against Embla's invasion.

"I promise that our partnership will be amicable as possible. While I prefer that you just call me by my name, if I am to be your 'master' then I will make it as painless as possible. You may be my last hope"

"Polite and desperate. Interesting. Even if you're as genuine as you seem to be, all humans eventually come to see me as a tool and nothing more. You'll be no different."

Alfonse winced. He didn't know why, but it really hurt him to hear that Kiran didn't trust him to hold up his word. 

"Okay, okay I believe you. Just... don't look at me like that with those cute puppy dog eyes of yours. Dear Alfađor, you really are too cute and innocent. I just… even if I weren't obligated to do everything you tell me to, I'd still wouldn't be able to say no to that."

"I'm not sure what to say to that. I just don't plan on ordering you around. You'll be treated as a guest of the castle. No more, no less. You mentioned that you can't bring back the dead, correct?"

"That's correct, Master. Trust me I've tried. It's not pretty, it makes me feel physically ill, and it pisses Hel off. I may be djinn, but I really can't go against the gods. My magic, as powerful as it may be, has its limits."

"Understood. Are there any other terms you wish to put forward?"

"Ah I knew you would get the hang of things, Master! I have several simple rules. The first one we've already discussed so the next thing on the list rule number two. I cannot force someone to fall in love with you. Every time I've done it, it just causes way too many problems. You would also break my poor old heart, you know." Kiran teased. She then used her magic to transform herself into a pitiful looking old woman to further demonstrate her point.

"I'm going to need you to stay focused on the topic at hand, Milady."

"Phooey! You are the cutest killjoy I have ever met. I didn't even think that would be possible." Kiran then transformed back into her normal self. 

"Lady Kiran. Is there anything else I should know?" Alfonse asked politely, trying to mask his frustration. Beautiful as she was, he really needed to get to the task at hand and Kiran was seemingly being deliberate in slowing him down.

"Yes. There's one more thing I cannot grant you… well, actually two things. The main thing is that you cannot wish for more wishes. Once you use all three of your wishes, I will go back into my relic. The second thing… well technically you could wish for it, but it would be a waste of a wish. I will not under any circumstances take my veil off. It's one of the few ways I can protect myself from creeps and sleazebags. I may be able to live indefinitely, but I'm not immune to dying. I can be killed just like a normal human can. Oh I guess there's one more thing. I almost forgot. I cannot kill with my magic. I can use a sword if I must, but it's not something I am proficient in. Being stuck inside a relic for centuries at a time doesn't provide many opportunities to practice, you know?"

"I suppose not, Lady Kiran. I cannot even begin to imagine what that would be like. If it would make things easier, we could practice in the training yard when we get home"

"One on one sword lessons with my Master? I like it!" She purred.

"I would appreciate it if you tone down whatever it is you're doing, a little bit. It's making me feel… a little uncomfortable."

"Awww, fine. If my Master insists, it'll be done. It's a shame, really. I really do feel partial to you and I enjoy teasing you too. Your wish is my command, Master." Kiran pouted.

"We should leave soon. Princess Veronica has been tracking my movements and they'll find us here in Vaskrheim soon enough. The last thing I want is for you to fall into her hands. She treats the heroes under her employ like dolls and slaves." 

"Is she like a crazy ex girlfriend or something? You have my sympathies, dear Master."

"I would never attempt to court Princess Veronica. Not even if they had me strapped upside-down by my ankles. She's cruel, vile, and a brat. She's thirteen for dragons' sake!" He said while angrily kicking a pebble that was left lying about on the temple floor.

"If you don't want me to fall into her hands, you will want to keep Breidablik on you at all times. Breidablik is sort of my home, as cramped as it is. As long as you have Breidablik in your possession, you will be able to call upon me anytime you wish. However, the same will be true if this Veronica person comes to possess it. If someone else takes it, they will become my new Master. If that happens, there will be nothing I can do to stop her from making wishes that would harm you. Let's just say there's a reason why I've been sealed up in this temple for three centuries"

"Thanks for the warning, Kiran. I will keep it safe with me. It would be absolutely disastrous if Princess Veronica were to use you against my kingdom. I don't care what Father says, we are losing territory and troops fast. If the Empire gains any more advantages against us, we'll be completely absorbed by the Empire. The citizens will be the ones to suffer the most. As for myself… I would be forced to marry her and… ugh I don't want to even have to say it out loud."

"I think I get why you were so desperate to awaken me then. I can't kill her with my magic though, so I'm not sure what your plan is here. The last thing I want for you is to end up being forced to consummate a marriage to your enemy."

"You have no idea… I'd rather vomit than watch her bear my children."

"I sort of understand. I've had plenty of Masters force themselves on me. Before you say it's because of my attire, I've already tried dressing more modestly. They still did it anyway."

Alfonse visibly flinched. "I'm sorry for assuming-"

"Don't be. It is just the unfortunate nature of being a Djinn. Nearly all the power in the world and yet… we aren't free to walk the world as we please. I won't ever know what it would be like to not have to be subservient to a master. It's not a fate I'd wish on anyone."

"I promise you, that so long as you are with me, I will treat you the same as I would any other person living in my realm. I care about my people deeply. If I ever go back on my word, you may smite me where I stand."

"Stop… you're making me blush! I'm not used to this."

"But you will be. Mark my words, I'll-" 

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Kiran enlarged her one of her ears magically, cupping it with her hand.

"By the dragons, they've found us. We need to get moving, fast. I don't plan on using my first wish on this, so we'll likely run into a small troop of Emblian soldiers. I will need you to stay behind me. I know you said you can handle yourself but I can't let you die here."

"No problem, Master. Don't worry, I can fight off any of the stragglers. You just focus on getting us out of this place. I will provide you support in any way I can." She then used her magic to summon an elegant rapier, and held it at an en garde position.

"We found the prince! Let's get him!" They heard a voice shout before marching their way towards the altar 

A lone axeman showed up to challenge the pair. He looked at Kiran, confused. His eyes then fell upon her ample chest and he stared at her lecherously. 

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in a crumpled up heap like this? If you come quietly, I promise I won't hurt you"

"I would ask what an idiot like you is doing coming into my temple uninvited, but I feel like that'll be pointless. You and your friends need to vacate the area now or I will do it for you" Kiran said, now pointing her sword towards the intruder.

"Pah! You'll go down with the prince then. 'Tis a shame!" He then swung his axe at her.

To the axe fighter's surprise she disappeared before he could land a hit on her. Before he could even turn around to look where she disappeared to, he suddenly found that he had a sword sticking out of his stomach. After she pulled it out of him, he let out a gasp before succumbing to his wound.

Another axe fighter and an archer came into the room. Upon their arrival, they noticed that their comrade was lying in a pool of his own blood and they also noticed the blood that was dripping off of Kiran's rapier. 

"I'll take care of the bowman and you take care of the axe fighter. I'm pretty light on my feet and I can use my magic to help me avoid his arrows. If you are as good as you look with that sword of yours, you should be able to make quick work of your opponent. We may be in for an uphill battle. If at anytime it becomes too much, you can wish me to take us to your home"

"That won't be necessary. Between the two of us, I think we'll do just fine." Alfonse nodded and began to engage the ax fighter while Kiran directed the attention of the archer onto her. She dodged the arrows gracefully, as if she were dancing around them.

Just like Kiran predicted, Alfonse made quick work of the second ax fighter. He was able to catch a glimpse of Kiran's footwork. He couldn't help but feel impressed at how graceful and nimble she was. 

Her long skirt was just short enough for him to notice that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Instead, her feet and ankles were adorned with plenty of jewelry. He had to tell himself to focus on the battle. It would not do for him to let Kiran do all of the fighting. 

"Master, just let me do the rest of the fighting! A bit of exercise is exactly what I need after being stuck in Breidablik for three centuries."

"Alright I will scout ahead to see if there are more enemies in the vicinity." Al nodded.

"No wait! I'm almost finished!" Kiran then managed to land a killing blow on the bow fighter.

Kiran frowned for a moment upon realizing that her skirt was stained with the archer's blood. She walked towards Prince Alfonse and then paused as if deliberating on something. She then sighed with a shrug and with a snap of her fingers, she magically cleaned the blood off of her. She did it so casually that it was enough to send a slight chill down Alfonse's spine. 

While Alfonse was no stranger to war, and he had seen things far more gruesome than this, it was strange to see the djinn that was so flirtatious with him earlier be so cold and casual when it came to the act of killing. It gave him a sense of dissonance that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. 

"Perhaps, that is one reason why Father forbade me from activating Breidablik. To go from being so cheerful to being so blasé about killing to where she merely only shrugged the blood off her… can I really trust her? Perhaps it would be best to keep her at a distance, at least for now" the prince thought to himself.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Master. That bowman was a bit quicker on the draw than I had initially anticipated." She said, clearly still annoyed that she got her skirt dirty.

"That's no problem at all, Lady Kiran. I'm quite impressed with your quick footwork and the way you took charge of the battle. You seem to have a real knack for tactics too." Alfonse praised.

"It's no problem at all… r-really! It's just that I've had a few masters who were warriors and generals in the past. It's allowed me to see how disgusting mortals can be sometimes, but I learned a lot about tactics from them." Kiran's face twisted itself into that of disgust.

"Ah, that explains a lot. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised then, since it would only be logical for you to know many things for the time you've been alive." Prince Alfonse acknowledged. 

"I'm sorry for ordering you around like that. It wasn't my place to do that when you are a perfectly good warrior of your own right, Master." Kiran frowned.

"I'm far from perfect, Kiran. I'm not infallible. I will be more than happy to let you take charge of tactics for any future battles going forward. Any good king worth his salt will know how valuable a good tactician can be to have around. I'm far from ready to become king, but I will be one day."

"While I can agree on that last point Master, I don't think it would be wise to suddenly let me be your tactician. We've only known each other for a few hours and one battle is not enough to make that kind of decision"

"I understand that. Just think of it as a small demonstration. I'll let you handle the tactics for a few more battles, to get a better idea on how you work. Anyway, let's hurry out of here before more Emblian soldiers show up."

Kiran nodded at her master in agreement and began to ascend up the stairs that led to the main temple entrance. Well, to be more accurate, she used her magic to float above the stairs just slightly enough so she could stay close to Alfonse. She could've easily gone ahead and just warped herself to the top of the stairs, but she chose to stay with Alfonse, just in case.

Once they had reached the top of the stairs, they looked at each other with a slight apprehension. They knew that there would be more enemies waiting outside. Neither of them wanted to expose themselves to getting hurt, but Kiran eventually approached the door leading to their way out. 

"It's going to be one hell of a wakeup call considering that I haven't seen the sun in centuries… too bad the view is going to be ruined by corpses by the end of it all. Stay behind me for now, Master. I've lived long enough, but you are still young. It would be tragic to see you go out like a light when I could've helped it"

Alfonse frowned at first, but he reluctantly assented to Kiran's request. It irked him that he was letting her do the job that he normally did for himself, but he knew that she was right. Kiran had already lived for a couple of millenniums if what she said a while was true. He, on the other hand, was only 16. That was little over a decade and a half. 

"Master, there's no need to fret about me. I'll be extra careful." Kiran said with a wink.

"See to it that you do" Alfonse said, ignoring Kiran's incessant teasing.

"Master, you are no fun at all" Kiran pouted before leaving to scout ahead. 

Alfonse didn't care about whether or not they were having fun. This was war and they needed to get out of Vaskrheim as soon as possible. Surely, his sister and his commander would be worried by now. The trip to Vaskrheim took longer than he had originally expected it to. With that in mind, he followed Kiran from a safe distance. The faster they kill the stragglers and leave, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new to this site so if some things look off formatting wise or whatever let me know. I post mainly on Fanfiction.net under the same pen name. With that said, I do plan on eventually cross posting my main fic on this site as well. Anyway, this is literally just an AU where Kiran is a genie. There will a few changes to how some things will operate due to Breidablik acting as Kiran's "lamp" but I will reveal what those will be in due time. There will probably be more involvement from King Gustav and Queen Henriette. At least more than they did in the cannon. I wrote this because I suppose I just needed to write something different so I can look at my main fic with fresher eyes. I likely won't be updating this super often mainly since my other fic is my main priority. Anyway I hope that doesn't scare you off and I hope you've enjoyed it. I'll see you next time!


End file.
